Great Guymed Soda War
Great Guymed Soda War was the smallest FRG war ever! only 40 citys and the 3 islands south of Frosian took place! Well that and Chi Con + Xorai's army. Beofre the War The president of Guymed learned that there was a increasing amount of protests, shooting (from soda guns) and assaults. There were many "rebels" attacking the Frosian Warriors. Guymed was falling apart, luckily 2 weeks after it began only the southern of Guymed was infested. The Latin speaking penguins wanted to have their older country back... Chapter 1 As The president looked out his window, a officer warned "Rebel army size of 5 ACPs are attacking a city in Southern Frosian!" The president was shocked, that was HUGE. "Dispatch the Frosian Warriors! Make sure we get tactical insertion teams in, too!" said the president. "Yes sir!" said the officer as he went to get them. ---- Uh Oh! said Zenny Over in the city it was falling apart, Soda was smashing and snowballs were flying, the Rebels caught the city by surprise! Luckily Frosian Warriors managed to get connections with an island. Chi Con agreed to help and sent 100 of there best candy swordsmen. But they were days away. A officer screamed for help as rebels grabbed and threw him in a car with shackled. The Frosian Warriors were to far away! With FW Snipers constantly watching the sea for ACP action, they were too far out to help. Luckily, special forces teams were still being inserted by PTH-6Ms. ---- "Oh my goodness! This is getting out of hand!" said Zenny "Hi Zenny....Need help?" said Annie. No.... said Zenny trying not to be scared. ---- As the trapped officer screamed a soda missile hit the door and blasted it wide open. The officer ran inside a building and hid, the Frosian Warriors had arrived! The Rebels retreated and the day was saved, for now..... ---- Phew!thank you whoever is writing this story! said Zenny ---- Chapter 2 As the FWAF bombed rebel positions with ice shard bombs and ice flechettes, special operations forces of the FW Navy slipped behind enemy lines. Two men almost got hit by an ice missile. Then, rebel forces locked on and opened up on a PAF-18/F with a soda missile. The missile trailed past, but exploded above the turbofans, causing damage to the engines because of evaporating soda clogging air intakes. The jet had to land. Then, a candy swordsman knocked out 3 men in one swish of his sword. The special ops team blew up all of the enemy SAMs. It was a big surprise to the government of FRG that the enemy got a hold of SAMs. Chapter 3 As the battle went on, a small village was beign attacked! Heartless Rebels! There were no soldiers there! They came in and trashed the place, soaking the wooden houses, kicking down tents, giving a example of there "power". Heartless cowards. Luckily Guymed snipers were in range, they shot ice at them and knocked out the rebels, Chi Con also arrived with there 100 swordsmen. Chapter 4 "NO!" said Guymed... Enemy light bombers soaked a large city in the southern mainland. Soda disabled almost all electronics in the area. SAMs were disabled before they could launch. "Commander," said Guymed, "send in a team of Blackhawks, 4 DAPs and 6 MH-60s." "Okay. Echo, you're up to the target!" said the Commander "Echo 4-1, roger!" said the crew chief Ten helicopters inserted to the damaged city, with new weapons. DAPs suppressed most heavy targets, including enemy Technicals and SAMs. Spec ops teams inserted from the tops of skyscrapers to knock out enemy infantry. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Result Happy ending, no one died, over 42,000 people got covered in soda. Chi Con is thanked by Guymed for helping them. Soda Guns become a Guymed national weapon. To be written......